The Sword of the Seven Elders
by Flame17478
Summary: After confessing his great love to Kagome, Inuyasha finds a sword that will change his future, and possibly, the past.
1. Default Chapter

**Preface**

Kagome looked through the field and watched the wheat sway

back and forth with the breeze like a pendulum. Life was so hard now.

Between school and Inuyasha and the others, she didn't know if she

could take it anymore. She would have to decide if being with Inuyasha

was worth it or just to go home, or if there was a greater purpose than to

find Naraku. She thought back on the times. Could this be what she had

wanted? She could sense someone approaching, and turned her head.

Inuyasha sat down next to her and smiled.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" He asked.

"Just thinking," said Kagome quietly. No matter how much she loved

him, she could never tell him so. The fear of rejection was just to strong.

Many times she had thought to herself what life would be like if she told

him. Would they be together, or would they no longer be friends? In

her mind, she knew that for them to find Naraku, they would have to

keep their mind focused on him, not on love.

Inuyasha could sense that Kagome was feeling sad, but he didn't

know what to do. His compassion for her was stronger than he could

ever become, and he didn't know how to cheer her up. He glanced at her

and sighed in self-pity. He was so close to being with her. He wanted to

hold her and tell her everything was alright, that he would be with her

forever, but some things just cannot come so easy. He knew what he

wanted, but failed on reacting with how to get it. But he knew one thing

he could do.

"Kagome, I want to show you something"


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The Inside of the Cave was

dark.. The smell of old souls were all around them.

"What is this place Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. He seemed so certain

when he said that he wanted to show her this place. Why now? Why

her?

"This is where I used to go when I was frustrated. This was the first

time I saw your face. And.....When I fell in love with you."

Inuyasha held his breath and

waited for a reaction. After all the times he wanted to tell her, he

finally gave it a shot. In the stillness of broken time, the only thing

that was heard was the beating of his own heart. And then, a subtle

sound.

"When did you first see my face?" Kagome asked. She was confused.

" It was the day when Kikio shot me to the tree. I came to this cave,

to think about becoming human, and when I looked into the pond, I

saw your face."

How could he have known

about her before she even existed? This didn't make sense. She

looked at him. Into his eyes, Into his soul. She could see everything

that made Inuyasha who he was. She walked up to Inuyasha and gave

him a hug without thinking. He held her tight and breathed in her

essence. It had been a long time since he had dreamed of her. And he

missed it. As they held each other inside the musty damp cave, an

aura of light surrounded the both of them. The aura became bigger

and started to make the cave shake. The cave, which was thousands

of years old, began to crumble, and the debris fell off the aura. In

seconds, the cave was demolished and a sword stood in the middle.

The aura around them suddenly

dissolved, and they moved forward together hoping they didn't fall

into any traps. Inuyasha looked at the sword. It seemed so fragile,

but he could feel the strength of ten thousand souls around it. When

he touched the sword, the feelings inside him made him nauseous and

he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, "What's wrong?"

"The sword," said Inuyasha

He moved away from the sword very slowly. He didn't know why

the sword was here, or where it came from, but he knew he wanted it.

"Kagome, I'm gonna try to get the sword again, if something should

happen..."

"..I know Inuyasha, I'll get you out, just like the last sword! :)"

"Very funny"

Inuyasha stepped back a few

steps, and then began to accelerate towards the sword as fast as he

could. He ran right next to the sword, pulled the sword, and swung it

hard off its cobblestone resting place. Instantly he was able to fly

above the air and wafted with the afternoon breeze. Inuyasha,

realizing that he was gliding through the air, dropped the sword near

Kagome and instantly fell to the floor.

"Ouch," he said, "Well, this is weird."

"No I think that you can fly with this sword!"

Instantly, the sky turned from

blue to black, and the sound of thunder came almost instantaneous.

The clouds turned from white to gray and fused together in the

middle of the lightning filled sky. The smell of rain filled the both of

their senses with a melancholy reaction. Inside the middle of the

cloud was Naraku, and he was laughing.

Naraku laughed with glee. It

had been a while since the rumors stopped about the sword of the

seven elders. Naraku could not believe that he would be able to use

it in his lifetime. According to the rumors, it was believed that the

person using, or caring the sword, would have the gift of flying, as

well as the gift to make or break time barriers. With this sword,

Naraku could go into the past, and enslave everyone on the planet.

Something like this is what he was looking forward to doing. Naraku

only had one more task to finish, before the world could be his: he

had to take the sword from Inuyasha, and he had planned on doing it.

"You might as well give up

Inuyasha," Naraku said, "You know that my strength is to much for

you to stand!"

"Ha!" laughed Inuyasha, "I may look weak on the outside, but I am

not!"

Naraku glided down from the

deserted horizon and met with Inuyasha's tetsiga. With cries of

anguish, they exerted themselves on one another, both fighting to

their fullest potential. In the middle of the brawl, Kagome got her

bows and arrows (that she gratefully brought with her at all times)

and shot Naraku in the shoulder. Naraku, being hit with Kagome's

Arrow, retreated into the sky to go back to his palace.

"That was close!" said Kagome

"Too close. We gotta find out what Naraku wants with this sword.

Whatever it is, it isn't good if Naraku's after it!"

So off they went, north of the

newly demolished cave, to find the answer to what soon would be

their destiny. They were not sure of what was going to befall them

next, but they knew one thing. Naraku was still out there, and no

matter what they did, he was going to be back. They had to be

prepared for when he attacked next. They decided to go back to

camp, to meet with the others.

Chapter Two

Kagome sat up by the campfire. The stars were brightly shining, like the winking of a young child. She gazed at the flames. They were so festive, full of life with each dance they made. Back and forth, they moved to the rhythm of an unknown beat. She looked around, unsure of what she could find. It was amazing how everyone reacted to the sword. The feeling of melancholy emptiness sat inside her. She had never seen Inuyasha so intrigued with something before, but she felt a sort of distance with every glance that surpassed her. She looked toward Inuyasha, with an unsurpassable longing. How could he have seen her if she didn't even exist? It seemed so unimaginable, but insider her heart, where she loved him so, it seemed that this was right.

"No," said Inuyasha in his sleep. He tossed and turned in the pain of a bad dream.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "Are you awake?"

Inuyasha turned his body back and forth again and let out a quiet moan. There was no more sound for the rest of the night.

The sun shot through the clouds, revealing a new and hopeful new day. Inuyasha awoke to the smell of distant rain. He arose to find Kagome sitting up by a river. As he glanced at her, he knew she was the one that he had seen that day. He was certain. He clutched the sword in his left arm, and sighed. He wasn't sure about his connection with this sword, but he knew he had to find out soon. He could already sense his connection with the sword growing.


End file.
